Contemporary optical communications and other photonic systems make extensive use of photonic integrated circuits that are advantageously mass-produced in/over semiconductor substrates—i.e., wafers. Accordingly, techniques, methods, apparatus and structures that improve wafer-scale testing of such circuits would represent a welcome addition to the art.